


I O U

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Fix-it, Ficlet, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: A short reinterpretation of the betrayal scene in episode 4x19. This is my attempt at a quick fix-it. I hope to add onto this later, but have to finish with finals first.





	1. Chapter 1

“I just wanted you to hear something.” Edward explained stepping closer, “Oswald, we have been through thick and thin and I hold no grudge on you but…” he paused before finishing the thought, “U come against Lee, and you come against me.”

“I'm gonna dismember you, twerp!” Butch shouted, reaching through the bars.

“Yup. Not even gonna try with you.” Edward replied, “Let's go Lee.”

Lee smirked as she turned to follow after him.

“It won't make any difference. She's still using you.” Oswald called after him, pleading.

Butch growled pulling at the bars.

“You are not the Riddler! You are a fool!” the Penguin bellowed.

After they were out of sight, Oswald dropped the theatrics. He wiped the crocodile tears from his eyes with a smile. Butch looked down at him in utter confusion. The guy had just been betrayed, yet again. By the man he once loved and trusted. What did he have to smile about?

“Its fine Butch. We'll get our share don't you worry.” Oswald laughed. In a lower voice he mumbled to himself, “Ed, you devious, twofaced schemer.”

Thanks to the hidden meaning in his words, Oswald saw through the charade. It was brilliant, really. The way Riddler had used the same method of secret communication as he had in his letter to Ed. Admittedly, it took him a moment to puzzle it out, and his initial reaction had, therefore, been entirely genuine. But something about the way it was phrased had sounded strange to his ears. And also, it was not him who had been after Lee in the first place. Then something clicked. Looking at the letters it would be: I O Y, no I O U. I owe you. The message was clear as day. He had nothing to worry about as far as Ed was concerned. This was all a ploy to gain Lee's trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Butch get away. This chapter is a bridge to more romance type stuff I want to have next chapter. If it's going to be a proper fix-it, it still needs a kiss. Expect this for next chapter ;)

Oswald was watching nervously as Butch pried the bars out of place. Somewere in the distance, he could hear the sound of sirens. The GCPD no doubt. They needed to hurry if they were going to escape capture. Oswald tapped his fingers impatiently. However, it wasn't long before there was a gap large enough for them both to get through. Butche's newfound strength was incredible and Oswald considered himself lucky they were on the same side.  
  
Once through the bars, Oswald and Butch made their way towards the bank’s back exit, hoping to be able to flee without notice. Oswald shoved open a door leading into a back alley and began running as fast as he could with his uneven gait. He stumbled and fell hard, but Butch hoisted him back up midstride. Oswald could feel him clutching the fabric at the back of his suit jacket as Butch continued to carry him. His leg throbbed with pain, otherwise he would have insisted that he be released immediately. Despite the damage to his dignity, relying on Butch was likely the only way he would get away. They rounded a corner and were met with a most welcome sight. There was Ed, no the Riddler, head protruding from the driver's side window in a get away car. No Leslie Thompkins in sight. Oswald grinned.  
  
“Hello!” the Riddler called waving them over, “Hurry up and get in.”  
  
Butch raced to the car flinging open a door and tossing Oswald inside before following after him. Oswald felt his heart racing. The rush of there escape was still upon him. And also… he was right! Ed hadn't betrayed him. For all his confidence back in the bank, there had still been a nagging doubt in the back of his mind that he was only hearing what he wanted to hear. But here now was the proof. He could feel the smug smile spread across his face. Take that Lee Thompkins! The Riddler had chosen him! He leaned back in his seat contentedly.


End file.
